Microbe-mediated epithelial disorders, or abnormal conditions, present a significant threat to the health of man and animals, imposing a burden on healthcare systems worldwide. One example of such disorders, gut-derived sepsis, is a major cause of mortality among organisms, such as human patients, that suffer from any of a variety of diseases, disorders or afflictions, such as burn injuries, neonatal enterocolitis, severe neutropenia, inflammatory bowel disease, and organ rejection following transplantation. The intestinal tract reservoir has long been recognized to be a potentially lethal focus of bacterial-mediated sepsis in, e.g., critically ill, hospitalized patients. The ability of microbial pathogens such as the Pseudomonads (e.g., Pseudomonas aeruginosa) to perturb the regulatory function of the intestinal epithelial barrier may be a defining characteristic among opportunistic organisms capable of causing gut-derived sepsis. In many of these infections, Pseudomonas aeruginosa has been identified as the causative pathogen. Significantly, the intestinal tract has been shown to be the primary site of colonization of opportunistic pathogens such as P. aeruginosa. 
Conventional therapeutic approaches to the prevention or treatment of microbe-mediated epithelial disorders such as gut-derived sepsis have met with incomplete success. Antibiotic-based approaches are compromised by the difficulty in tailoring antibiotics to the intestinal pathogen in a manner that does not impact the remaining intestinal flora. In addition, many of the intestinal pathogens, as typified by P. aeruginosa, often become resistant to antibiotic challenges, resulting in a costly, ongoing and incompletely successful approach to prevention or treatment. Problems also plague immunotherapeutic approaches. Particularly, many intestinal pathogens such as P. aeruginosa, are immunoevasive, rendering such approaches minimally effective.
Another approach to the prevention or treatment disorders such as gut-derived sepsis is intestinal lavage. In the past several years, intestinal lavage using polyethylene glycol (PEG) solutions has been attempted, with some anecdotal reports suggesting that PEG may show some promise in treating gut-derived sepsis across a variety of clinical and experimental circumstances. The PEG in these solutions has an average molecular weight of 3,500 daltons and the solutions are commercially available (e.g., Golytely). The mechanisms by which these relatively low molecular weight (LMW) solutions of PEG provide a therapeutic benefit in treating or preventing gut-derived sepsis is unknown. Typically, these solutions are used to wash or flush the intestinal tract of organisms at risk of developing, or suffering from, gut-derived sepsis. As a result of administering these LMW PEG solutions to the intestinal tract, there is a variable change in the floral composition of the treated intestine depending on the method of concentration and the molecular weight of the compounds used. For example, solutions having concentrations of PEG higher than about 20% can result in a microbiocidal action resulting in the elimination of potentially protective microorganisms in the intestinal tract of a stressed host. Also, solutions of low molecular weight PEG can lose their efficacy in attenuating the virulence capacity of certain organisms, despite preserving them. Therefore, a need exists in the art for a solution that inhibits microbial virulence expression (the harmful properties of a microbe) while not killing the microbe or neighboring microbes, thereby providing the benefit of preserving the natural ecosystem of the intestinal microflora. For example, preservation of the native floral composition would provide competition for opportunistic pathogens that might otherwise colonize the intestine.
Concomitant with a change in floral composition is a change in the physiology of the organism. These physiological changes may be monitored by assaying any number of characteristic enzymatic activities, such as lactate dehydrogenase levels. Consequently, LMW PEG treatments of the intestine produce significant changes in the physiology of the treated organisms, with unpredictable, and thus potentially deleterious, longer-term consequences for the health and well-being of the treated organism. Moreover, such treatments provoke physically demanding reactions in the form of massive intestinal voiding in critically ill organisms such as hospitalized human patients.
Thus, there remains a need in the art to provide a composition effective in preventing, or treating, a microbe-mediated epithelial disorder (e.g., gut-derived sepsis) and/or a symptom associated with such a disorder, along with methods for achieving such benefits, without creating the potential for further complications through significant alteration of the physiology of the treated organism.